<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Avatar Spirit by FuxeBuxe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632206">The Avatar Spirit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxeBuxe/pseuds/FuxeBuxe'>FuxeBuxe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Aang freaking dies rip, Alternate Universe - Avatar Yue, Avatar Yue (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Multi, i love yue so much oh my god, zuko is doing hot boy shit rn dni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxeBuxe/pseuds/FuxeBuxe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of ATLA based on the theory that Yue was suppose to be the next avatar.</p><p>Yue, was still born different, with white hair and a moon symbol on her forehead. Her parents knew something was special about her from the day she was born. On her sixteenth birthday... she finally found out she was the avatar. With her best friend, can they defeat the Fire Lord?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yue (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)/Yue (Avatar), Zuko/Yue (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Filler Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW!!!:<br/>
- Fictional Violence<br/>
- Swearing<br/>
- Fictional Death</p><p>This is a trigger warning page and also so I can upload this before AO3 Crashes on me again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Water - Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to my hell. </p><p>This story is narrated from Yue's pov mostly btw</p><p>also slightly short intro because I didn't have very much to write for the prologue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally. The day of my sixteenth birthday. The day I have been dreading for so long, has finally come. I will finally be of marrying age. Being the princess of anywhere comes with this I assume. My parents will pick for me, and I will be left with whatever they pick. Happy, or not. I am sure they already have a dozen young men waiting. Great.</p><p>With those thoughts, a snow ball lands on my face. I hop out of bed and check the window, it has to have come from there. I am greeted with the smiling face of my best friend below me, Morticia.  She, although a fire bender, is easily my favorite person. She came here from the Equatorial Water Tribe, it is sort of like a melting pot for refugees of all different cultures and tribes.</p><p>"You gonna stay in bed all day or what babe?", she laughs, "You might wanna get that snow off your face first". She grins up at me, with her eel hound. "OR you could go to your birthday party looking like that. Whatever you prefer. I can't judge."</p><p>My face flushes red at the nickname. She always calls me cute little nicknames, but I can just never get use to it. Its weird. "Yeah yeah, whatever, I'm getting ready. Don't get your fire in a twist." I move away from the window and wipe the snow off my face and changing my clothes.</p><p>"Well if SOMEONE wouldn't take so long getting ready, I wouldn't have to", I hear her huff.</p><p>"Well SOMEONE here is a princess, who needs to look her best every day", I shout back, doing my hair, giggling.</p><p>"Sure, sure", I hear her sigh and I can almost hear her cross her arms.</p><p>I then run out of my room and down the stairs, I am almost out the door when I hear my parents.</p><p>"Yue", my mother smiles at me, her eyes are red like she has been crying, Both her and my father are sitting down at the table. This isn't gonna be good.</p><p>"Mother, father", I walk over and slightly bow to them.</p><p>"Happy sixteenth birthday my dear", she wraps her arms around me, strangely tight. I, of course, hug back.</p><p>"Thank you mother", I smile back at her and then slightly pull away, "Mortia is waiting for me, can whatever marriage conversation wait until later tonight?".</p><p>"This is something much more serious Yue", my father clasps his hands together, "But yes, we will wait until tonight."</p><p>What could be more serious then a marriage proposal? Oh dear.. I hope everyone is alright. Still I intend on having my last day of freedom not ruined by bad news, so I quickly leave and march out to Mortia.</p><p>"Parents hold you up? Or do you really just take that much time?", she teases me as her eel hound, Peaches jumps up from the ground and walks over to me. </p><p>I put one of my hands on Peaches' head and pat her, "Parents, sadly. They seemingly have something big to tell me, but it isn't about marriage.", I sigh.</p><p>"Damn, well you better live it up today before you die tonight", she jokes as she wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Your gonna LOVE what I have planned, first breakfast, then whale riding, and then..."</p><p>I smile as she lists off her grand plans for today, I wish every day could be like this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>